Season 2
Season 2 of Dark Consumption is about the travels of Red Dawn members, and a rebellion against TISS. There are 15 episodes in this, which is the normal amount for the series. Episodes {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor="#CCCCCC" ! Episode # !! Season # !! Airdate !! Title !! Summary |- |align="center"| 16 |align="center"| 1 |July 11, 2009 |''The Movement'' |Naruto and Shikamaru meet after a week to discuss another new mission. Naruto takes a fit and decides to say something actually intelligent. Meanwhile, Kakashi and his previous squad have a word with the TISS Operative that may in fact make new allies...or new foes, for that matter. |- |align="center"| 17 |align="center"| 2 |July 12, 2009 |''Visit to the Grass Village'' |Hidan and Kisame, two members of the Red Dawn, visit the Grass Village to ask a couple of questions to the Grass Leader. But before they're able, a stupid guard barges in their way to defend the village. Meanwhile, two other Red Dawn members look for someone on a snowy mountain, and run into some minor trouble. |- |align="center"| 18 |align="center"| 3 |July 15, 2009 |''Assault on the Snow'' |Hidan and Kisame take out the Grass Leader and flee, knowing they've caused trouble. Meanwhile, Sasori easily takes out the trash, until suddenly the trash returns from the dead. Defeating them once more, Sasori and Konan learn of the strange individual behind the necromancy. |- |align="center"| 19 |align="center"| 4 |December 4, 2009 |''Seven Bodies'' |Sasori and Konan go up against the necromancer from the Snow Village. The necromancer explains his true motives, and reveals his seven other bodies. However, Konan steps into the fray and shows off her skills. |- |align="center"| 20 |align="center"| 5 |December 5, 2009 |''Zombified'' |Kidoumaru is defeated, but soon returns and changes into his "final form". He then proceeds to pummel Sasori and supposedly use an undead bow on Sasori. Konan attempts to help, but she is still weak after her big technique. Meanwhile, Kakashi and his TISS teammates plan a revolt on the TISS! |- |align="center"| 21 |align="center"| 6 |December 6, 2009 |''Search for the Gem'' |Naruto and Shikamaru meet three ninjas from the Sand, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. The five ninjas start a mission and they must find a gem. But they become aware that they are unable to complete the mission due to lack of supplies. Kankuro vanishes off the screen like the NW guy he is. Meanwhile, two mysterious Red Dawn members viciously slaughter a couple of Fire Ninjas. |- |align="center"| 22 |align="center"| 7 |December 8, 2009 |''Crushing Sand'' |Kankuro returns, and has a surprise for Gaara - an explosive tag. Gaara is blown away, and soon the two Red Dawn members, Pain and Deidara, appear. The remaining ninja start to battle the Red Dawn members, but they are all wiped out quickly. As the Red Dawn members prepare to leave, sand wraps around Deidara and crushes him until blood gushes everywhere. Asuma appears, and confronts Pain. |- |align="center"| 23 |align="center"| 8 |December 9, 2009 |''Pain's Ability'' |Hidan and Kisame prepare their journey back to base, but they run into Sasori and Konan suddenly. Meanwhile, Zabuza and Itami meet their leader, the mysterious robed man, and confirm something drastic. Gaara continues to run away from Pain, while Asuma battles against the original Pain body. |- |align="center"| 24 |align="center"| 9 |December 10, 2009 |''Secret of TISS'' |Gaara quickly disposes and of Pain, and admits his win was too easy. In the Snow Village, Repurika is ordered to guard the town because of the previous Red Dawn attack. In one of the secret TISS bases, Kakashi speaks with the TISS Soldier and asks him to join the rebellion. The TISS Operative appears, and the rebellion officially starts. |- |align="center"| 25 |align="center"| 10 |December 12, 2009 |''Private Quarters'' |Itachi visits Repurika and states that TISS is facing a rebellion consisting of current members. Itachi then states he will be staying in the Snow Village because he doesn't want to get involved. The TISS Operative impatiently waits for members to arrive to fight him, and suddenly Gisei appears. The two start fighting, but Gisei is soon frozen and is about to meet a horrible fate. |- |align="center"| 26 |align="center"| 11 |December 12, 2009 |''Put to Use'' |Shikamaru and Temari break the news to the village leader about the Red Dawn attacking. Kakashi, Yamato, and the TISS soldier finally arrive to fight the operative, however, Gisei has already fought the operative, and has lost the battle, as well as something else. Meanwhile, the AC discuss important matters concerning the Dark Power, and who will be the member fused with the power. |- |align="center"| 27 |align="center"| 12 |December 16, 2009 |''The Last Search'' |Pain proceeds to flee back to base, but he runs into two newly introduced Red Dawn members, Kakuzu and Tobi. The members exchange words, and Kakuzu and Tobi travel to the Sunlight Village. In an attempt to secretly sneak by Sunlight Village residents, Tobi lets out a stupid remark which gives away their position. Two battles unfold, Kakuzu against Orochimaru, and Tobi against Haku. |- |align="center"| 28 |align="center"| 13 |December 16, 2009 |''Finding Answers'' |The two battles start. Kakuzu and Orochimaru both use fair techniques against each other. Meanwhile, Haku tries to talk to Tobi normally, because he believes Tobi isn't evil. However, Tobi farts and quickly takes out Haku. Kakuzu stops playing and beats Orochimaru, and then forces Orochimaru to tell him if a man that goes by the name of Duospirit lives in the Sunlight Village. |- |align="center"| 29 |align="center"| 14 |December 17, 2009 |''Zabuza vs. Jiraiya'' |Duospirit summons a hunk of feces, and Jiraiya arrives immediately. Jiraiya attacks immediately as well, and Zabuza jumps out of the way. Attacking Duospirit, Jiraiya is alarmed that the robed man was merely just a clone. Zabuza and Jiraiya start to battle, which unfolds into Zabuza unleashing his new dark power for the first time. |- |align="center"| 30 |align="center"| 15 |December 19, 2009 |''Final Forms'' |Jiraiya and Zabuza continue their battle, and soon Zabuza becomes furious and starts beating the shit out of Jiraiya. Jiraiya performs an odd technique, and the scene changes to Duospirit giving a mission to Iruka. The scene changes again to the Red Dawn going out to investigate the rumors being spread about them. Back to the fight, Zabuza starts glowing white and finishes Jiraiya off for good. However, Jiraiya's strange technique he performed before finally kicks in. This is the last episode of season 2.